Commandeering Emma
by elisesdean
Summary: Hook is holding Emma captive, she's tried to escape with no success. Regina's posing as one of the King's naval guards all to find Emma and get her back.


****I decided to upload all the finished one-shots I had in my folders in gratitude for being such great friends and reviewers while I go on a (possibly very long hiatus).****

**Anonymous asked you: ****Regina rescues Emma from Hook's ship. Regina of course dressed the part of a pirate to get on board... Emma's not complaining. Regina in a pirate outfit.**

It was easy keeping her head down, acting as one of the Commodore of the White Kingdom's men. Regina wore the grey uniform, kept her hair neat under her hat and didn't draw attention to herself.

She knew that all she needed to do was bide her time and soon enough, she'd be reunited with the girl that had turned her world upside down. She knew soon enough that Hook wouldn't be able to resist commandeering The Obstructer, the White Kingdom's fastest, most majestic ship. And she knew that that would be her opportunity.

She waited six months.

She hoped and prayed every day and every night that Emma was alive and well. And something inside her told her she was.

Regina had been assigned to the ship while everyone else made their way onto the land that was known to give any man that stepped on the soil an unforgettable time—that just meant it was a port known only for its partying. She was fine with being relegated to the boat. She didn't need to remember anything else but Emma. She didn't need distractions. She couldn't help the smirk that formed on her face as she looked up after hearing the beginnings of the ship being overrun with pirates. She knew it was a setup; the entire crew seemed to have the same feeling. But the Commodore never listened to them.

She made her way quickly down to the jail cell where one pirate lay prisoner. Though Regina doubted he really thought himself in a prison what with his three good meals, rum on request and getting to keep his belongings minus his weapons.

"You, Pirate." Regina spoke in an authoritative tone.

"Aye, lass?"

The pirate was the only one that seemed to understand that Regina was in fact a woman—women weren't supposed to be in crews, but she'd punched a man out to take his uniform and board the Obstructer. No one seemed to notice.

"What size shoe be you?"

The pirate stood up, "Wanna trade?"

"Aye. And I'll leave you this jacket and sword after I take yours. I'll throw you the key on my way out."

"Be you a pirate as well?"

"I be in love." Regina smiled as she took off her coat and sword, setting them on the nearby table.

The pirate quickly shrugged it boots off and threw them her direction. Regina stuffed her feet into them—this pirate had a surprisingly small foot. She gave him a look about ready to say something when he spoke up, "It's not true what they say about men's feet and they're—"

"Alright!" Regina rolled her eyes as she turned for the man's sword and gun that had been hung on the wall since he got there. She ripped a sizeable strip of fabric from the bottom of her shirt and tied it around her head. She looked to the pirate who gave her raised brows as she tucked her shirt back in. "I must look the part, hm?"

"Aye and that you do, lass."

Regina nodded once and started making her way for the exit, "Sir, you were an excellent prisoner." She took the keys off the wall and threw them perfectly through the bars of the prison cell.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina poked her head up to find the pirates swinging aboard, climbing aboard and crossing the bridge they'd thrown over. Regina quickly scurried to the side of a ship where she saw a pirate swinging on a rope. He fell into the water, not quite making it aboard, but the roped finished its trip and landed in Regina's hand, "Thank you." She deadpanned before gripping tight with both hands and jumping, swinging to the Jolly Roger.

She landed on her feet just behind the fearsome Captain Hook, who stood idly by, watching the chaos between the two ships.

"I assume you're here for Miss Swan?" He turned with a knowing smirk as he looked toward Regina. His surprise was not masked as he realized that this person was a woman. "Oh my… They say that love transcends every realm and has the power to destroy curses, but I never expected this 'love' of Miss Swan's to be a woman."

Regina gave a thick, merciless smile as she grabbed the hand of her sword.

"Slow down, Love." Hook was quicker. He had his sword at her throat.

Regina raised her hands slowly and the Captain took this opportunity to close the distance between them.

The pirate held up a pair of shackles, grabbing her wrists, tightening the metal as he trifled with the woman, "They say it's bad luck to have a woman aboard a ship, but I've found Emma to be quite…_fortunate_ in our adventures."

"Is that so?" Regina asked in a hot flirtatious sigh.

"It is." He licked his lips, before he turned her around and started bringing her below deck, "You're here now. And I've got a lovely picture in my mind's eye of you and your lady…and myself."

"Really? How lovely." Regina managed to squirm her way around to look him face to face.

Hook smirked, "Exquisite." He looked around as he saw a few of his men not yet across the way, "What are all of you doing? Get on with it! Leave us." He motioned upwards and the five or so men quickly made their way passed them. Regina waited for Hook to turn back to her, but she had to appear unsuspecting. When the captain did, the leer on his face could not be mistaken. "Now, what were we just discuss—"

Regina rammed her head into Hook's. Hook staggered backwards and as he did, Regina managed to lift his sword from his person. "You were just going to give me the key of these shackles."

"Right." Hook, still startled, dug in his waistcoat and gave her the key.

Regina gave a sneer of a smile as she took it and put it in her mouth before punching him with the handle of the sword, effectively knocking him out.

She kept hold of the sword as she worked the key on the shackles and moved about the lower decks looking for her long lost love, "Emma?!" She cried.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma knew something was going down. And she knew Regina was close. She could feel it. She'd been forced into dresses and dinners with the Captain; she hated dresses and more so, she hated Captain Hook. She'd tried escaping multiple times, none of those attempts ever coming to fruition. And now, she was locked in a room in the middle of the ship until her meals with Hook. So, she waited for Regina. She knew the woman wouldn't give up, she just didn't realize how daring the woman was.

Don't get her wrong, she knew that Regina was on the run from her mother, she knew that Regina had been a grifter merely so she could live, but between them, Emma always considered herself the more daring.

Now though, as she sat in a chair, in a dress, in a freakin' corset, as she heard Regina's voice, she knew that Regina was somehow getting away with the ultimate heist. Regina was getting Hook's most prized possession: her.

She started banging on the door, "Regina? REGINA?!"

Regina knocked back, "Emma? Emma, I'm here, stand back!" she called after trying to open the door a few times. She looked up to see a perfectly placed support beam and jumped to grab hold. She took a few swings before putting all her might into her legs and kicking the door through. She fell into the room with the wood, but still managed to land catlike on her feet.

Their eyes met.

Regina stared the blonde down and Emma took in the brunette's pirate-y clothes.

Their hands, bodies and lips quickly found each other.

"Hey." Regina said as she pulled away.

"Hi." Emma smiled.

"You look beautiful."

"So you do."

Regina gave the blonde a wicked smirk before Emma felt something go up her back and yank. Regina took a step back and watched the dress and corset fall by the wayside.

"Regina, if you think we have time for—"

"We're about to escape from this boat, if you want to be able to get more than ten feet you need to be able to run." Regina couldn't help but kiss the blonde once more, "And breathe."

Emma nodded once before taking the sword offered by her one true love and then the hand. "Let's go."

They walked out to find Hook standing. He gave Regina a slow clap, "I admit love, I had underestimated you…" He trailed off as he found himself at the wrong end of not one but two swords. "Right then… Off you go."

The two women smirked as they mad their way passed him. As Hook leered toward Emma, Emma finally did the thing she'd wanted to do for the last six months: she punched then quickly brought her fist into her body to elbow him in the face as well.

They quickly made their way to the deck to find that the pirates were making their way back aboard.

Regina nudged Emma, "Over the side." She whispered, kicking the blonde into gear.

They heard the yells and cries of the pirates and they heard a few shots of guns, but Emma and Regina were already in the water. They swam as far as they could under water and only came up for air twice before they heard the cries fade. Regina turned to find them all preoccupied with their new toys and arms and pushed Emma further.

They'd made their way onto the dock before the band of pirates started screaming once more. Regina took Emma's hand and ran with her into the sea of people, getting lost, getting them to safety before Hook could try a thing.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina managed to talk her way into a free room for a week in a whorehouse without doing work, she managed to lift enough money from the men that visited to get them passage by train back to their home in the White Kingdom, and she managed to get them both new clothes. Regina had been tired of her uniform, she wanted to feel pretty and feminine again, a dress was the only solution and Emma… Emma needed some damn pants.

Emma, no slouch at thievery herself, managed to get them both wedding rings. She didn't surprise Regina in the least, but she knew Regina'd been waiting on it since before they got separated.

It wasn't long after they got back that news spread of their return. The White King and Queen had heard their story from a mutual friend, Red Riding Hood, and decided to have them for dinner. They granted a real marriage for the two of them and gave Regina the highest accolades for serving in their Navy, they were also given a beautiful house and an allowance that they would be able to live off of comfortably. The King and Queen said it was the least they could do after what happened.

Emma and Regina accepted that at face value and lived happily.


End file.
